


Mandalorian Poetry

by MiJo71



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Poetry, my own works - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiJo71/pseuds/MiJo71
Summary: These tiring times have me brought back to writing poetry. While re-reading older poetry and creating new one I had to find out that some would fit nicely a Mandalorian warrior.Bear with me, my first language is not English and my mind is a bat - not easy to catch.Enjoy nevertheless, be patient with me in your comments - which I of course would love to receive
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Mandalorian Poetry

**On the Outward** (A warrior’s thoughts)  
  
I’m me

On the Outward

There’s not much to see

No man worth to woo

No prince worth to praise

No king worth to court

By those who cannot see

You’re you – I have been told

On the Outward

There’s not much to behold

No looks to be staged

No voice to be heard

No grace to be admired

By those who cannot see

I am me

On the Outward

There is nothing to see

My tears I withhold

My reclusiveness I bear

My rage I keep at bay

By my outer shell

I Am Me

On the Outward

There’s nothing to see

My armour straight

My cuirass bright

My defences high

My Creed prevails

I Am Me

On the Outward

No one dares to see

Beneath

So I Am Me

On the inward

Patiently waiting to be seen

By thee who delves

Beyond the Outward

**Suum**

Nayc aru'e

Lise haa'taylir

Suum

Ni kar'taylir ner kot  
  
Nayc burc'ya

Lise aalar

Suum

Ni kar'taylir ner aaray

Shi te Solus

Lise kar'taylir 

Tion'ad ni cuyir

**Beyond**

****No enemy

Can see

Beyond 

I know my strength   
  
No friend 

Can feel 

Beyond 

I know my pain 

Only the One 

Can know 

Who I am

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will not open new chapters all the time, but simply update I my mind is hit with something new.  
> I only know single words of Mando'a (blaming SWTOR), therefore I have to rely on what I can find online when it comes to dictionaries and translators.
> 
> more poetry and photos (Not Mandalorian related though): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gallowsjoker


End file.
